Pagi Menuju Malam
by Aosei Rzhevsky
Summary: Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Pagi, si gadis bahagia dan si laki-laki juga. Siang, si gadis bahagia dan si laki-laki juga. Sore, si gadis bahagia dan si laki-laki juga. Malam, si gadis bahagia dan si laki-laki … tidak. Ada apa dengan malam? Warning inside. FOR SUSPENSE DAY! Mind to RnR, please?


Gadis itu memang murah senyum.

Gadis itu memang baik hati.

Gadis itu juga disukai banyak orang termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Dia adalah primadona sekolah.

Siapa sangka bahwa ternyata Haruno Sakura membalas perasaan Uchiha Sasuke dan …

… sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan terjadi.

Sesuatu yang mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warning(s) : Typo(s), OOC, AU, M for bloody contain, **_**alur cepat.**

_**Naruto **____** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Hush, Hush **____** Becca Fitzpatrick**_

_**Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**June, 13th 2013**_

_**HAPPY SUSPENSE DAY‼**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi Menuju Malam**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pagi,**_

_**Senyum terlukis oleh masing-masing, tidak ada masalah. Si gadis bahagia, si laki-laki juga.**_

**.**

**.**

**10 Juni 2013, Senin**

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_!" sapa gadis bersurai _pink_ sebahu dengan melambaikan tangannya begitu ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke saat akan berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Senyum terkulum di bibir kecilnya. Tas selempang merah marun dengan corak putih tersampir di bahu kanannya.

Si laki-laki _raven_ yang berpapasan dengan sang primadona, berhenti sebentar. "Selamat pagi, Sakura," balasnya lalu menarik sedikit satu sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum namun berusaha tetap mempertahankan jiwa _stoic_-nya.

Itu gadis yang dia sukai.

Sasuke sudah lama menyukai gadis bersurai _bubble gum _itu. Katakanlah sejak awal mereka menduduki bangku SMA dan sekarang mereka kelas XII. Semua tahu, Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki yang mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Gadis terakhir yang pernah disukainya semasa SMP hanyalah Yamanaka Ino yang ternyata tidak pernah membalas perasaannya.

Dan sekarang hatinya jatuh ke seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Jam pertama apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura langsung berikut dengan senyum yang masih terkulum di bibirnya. Dia juga berhenti sejenak demi menyapa laki-laki itu.

"Biologi." Sasuke menjawab pendek lalu mengecek arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang lima menit. Lima menit lagi bel berbunyi. "Maaf, Sakura. Aku duluan. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan di kelasku," katanya lagi, cepat dan kembali melempar senyum yang sedikit lebih 'tampak' pada Sakura.

Gadis itu pun mengangguk. Dia memerhatikan punggung Sasuke yang melangkah semakin jauh lalu menghilang di ujung koridor, berbelok ke kelasnya, XII IPA-1. Mata _emerald_-nya berbinar kala ia melihat ke arah laki-laki _raven_ yang baru saja disapanya. Senyum pun semakin mengembang di bibirnya.

Sakura juga menyukai si bungsu Uchiha yang berwajah tampan dan _stoic_ itu.

Dia pun mulai melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dari Sasuke untuk menuju kelasnya sendiri. XII IPA-5. Dengan langkah yang cepat, dia sampai dalam waktu lima menit ke kelasnya. Tampaknya dia tidak terlambat. Bel berbunyi tepat di saat kakinya masuk ke kelas. Sakura sendiri akan memulai hari di kelasnya dengan pelajaran Kimia.

Si gadis bahagia, si laki-laki juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Siang,**_

_**Tawa terdengar, keduanya saling bercengkerama. Si gadis bahagia, si laki-laki juga.**_

**.**

**.**

**11 Juni 2013, Selasa**

"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit, Haruno Sakura." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan melirik arloji hitam kebiruan yang melingkar di sana sekilas sesaat setelah gadis _pink_ itu sampai. Wajahnya tampak sedikit kesal namun segera menghilang kala senyum manis di bibir Sakura mengembang.

"_Gomen ne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kautahu, ibuku sangat cerewet," balas Sakura lalu duduk di meja seberang Sasuke, berhadapan dengan si laki-laki _onyx_. Gaun merah marun tanpa lengan yang panjangnya selutut dengan renda putih di bawahnya membungkus tubuh gadis itu. Bandana―pita merah darah melingkari puncak kepalanya seperti bandana lalu mempercantik penampilannya.

"Hn, baiklah. Kumaafkan," kata Sasuke dengan senyum tipis yang benar-benar berhasil membuat gadis-gadis terpesona kala melihatnya tak terkecuali Sakura. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah berpenampilan rumit. _T-shirt _putih dan celana _jeans_ khaki membalut tubuhnya yang tidak cacat sama sekali. Rambut _raven_-nya ia biarkan seperti biasa membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan.

Sasuke mengambil daftar menu yang ada di meja. "Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura?" tanyanya sambil tetap membiarkan bola mata _onyx_-nya menari di atas tulisan-tulisan yang ada di daftar menu.

"Sebentar kulihat dulu," lalu Sakura menyambar satu daftar menu lagi yang masih tersisa dan mata _emerald_-nya mulai menjelajah di sana. "Uhm, aku pesan _milkshake strawberry _dan _choco-strawberry cake_ saja," katanya lalu meletakkan daftar menu.

Kening laki-laki _raven_ itu mengernyit dan sedikit merinding saat mendengar Sakura memesan makanan yang semuanya manis-manis. Dia terlalu benci dengan makanan manis. Tak lama berselang, seorang _waitress_ restoran di mana Sasuke dan Sakura akan makan siang ini, datang dengan buku kecil dan pena di tangannya.

"Anda mau pesan apa, Tuan, Nona?" tanya _waitress _setelah membungkuk sedikit.

Sasuke beralih dari tatapannya ke Sakura dan pindah ke _waitress_ barusan. "_Milkshake strawberry_, _choco-strawberry cake_, _cappucino ice blender _tanpa gula, dan steak. Masing-masing satu," kata Sasuke sementara sang _waitress_ mencatat semua pesanan-pesanannya.

"Baik. Silakan menunggu sebentar." Lalu _waitress_ itu beranjak dan pergi dari sana.

"_Ne _Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura dan berhasil membuat yang dipanggilnya menoleh lagi dan menatapnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab, menunggu gadis itu melanjutkan bicaranya. "Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku makan seperti ini. Aku senang sekali!" lanjut Sakura lalu tersenyum senang, nyaris terlihat seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen oleh ibunya. Mau tak mau, Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum.

Gadis itu memang selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

"_Yeah_, begitulah. Aku ikut senang kalau kau senang," Sasuke berkata―tidak panjang. Laki-laki itu hampir tidak pernah bicara lebih panjang dari lima belas kata. Dia memang tidak banyak bicara.

Lalu mendadak Sakura teringat akan ibunya. "Huh, ibuku cerewet sekali, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba. Bibir ranumnya maju beberapa senti, cemberut. Ingin sekali Sasuke mengecupnya, mengulumnya, namun ia tahan emosinya dan tetap mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Ibuku selalu saja mengomeliku. Setiap hari, bahkan hari ini sejak tadi pagi juga, dia menceramahiku soal aku yang tidak benar melipat kain atau membereskan rumah. Menyebalkan!" gerutunya semakin cemberut.

Sasuke terkekeh lagi. _Emerald_ Sakura mendelik ke arahnya. "Apa?! Kau menertawaiku, Sasuke-kuuun!" ucap Sakura lagi. Bibir ranumnya semakin maju ke depan.

Dan Sasuke benar-benar tertawa melihatnya. Ini kali pertama ia tertawa selepas sekarang. "Bukan begitu, Sakura. Kau lucu sekali," katanya di sela tawanya.

Gadis itu sontak membelalak tidak percaya saat laki-laki yang disukainya berkata demikian. Berani bertaruh, Sasuke tidak sadar saat mengatakannya. Sasuke bukanlah Patch yang bisa menjaga total emosinya seperti yang dibaca Sakura di novel Hush, Hush kesukaannya.

Tawa Sasuke perlahan berhenti dan dia langsung menatap Sakura yang memandangnya bengong. Mungkin laki-laki itu sadar kalau dia sudah menghancurkan sendiri imej _stoic_-nya. Sepertinya dia sedikit _salting_.

"Maaf menunggu, Tuan, Nona." _Waitress_ yang tadi datang ke meja mereka sambil membawa semua pesanan-pesanannya. Sakura kembali terkembang senyumnya kala makanan kesukaannya sampai. Harus Sasuke akui, dia sangat berterimakasih pada _waitress_ yang datang di saat yang tepat ini, di saat dia _salting_ di hadapan gadis_nya_.

_Waitress_ itu pun menghidangkan satu persatu makanannya. Lalu dia beranjak lagi dari sana setelah mengucapkan 'selamat menikmati' dan membungkuk sedikit.

Sasuke meraih _Cappucino Ice Blender_-nya, membuang sedotannya, lalu menyesapnya perlahan tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa mata _onyx_-nya selalu tertuju pada gadis _pink_ di hadapannya. Sakura juga mulai meminum _Milkshake Strawberry_-nya. Dia tetap tersenyum. Gadis itu memang sangat cantik dengan senyumannya.

Si gadis bahagia, si laki-laki juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sore,**_

_**Yang manis tercipta dan cinta terjadi, semuanya berjalan lancar. Si gadis bahagia, si laki-laki juga.**_

**.**

**.**

**12 Juni 2013, Rabu **

_From: __uchiha_sasuke23 .jp_

_Kutunggu kau di taman belakang sekolah, di bawah pohon Weeping Yellow pukul lima sore nanti. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan._

Haruno Sakura tersenyum lebar setelah membaca lagi _email_ yang dikirim Sasuke tadi siang padanya. Jam dinding di kamar serba merah Sakura sudah menunjukkan pukul lima kurang sepuluh menit. Sakura melempar iPhone-nya ke atas tempat tidur lalu kembali mematut diri di depan cermin yang tiga puluh senti lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu sudah tiga kali berputar di depan cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya.

Dia harus tampil dengan yang terbaik demi Uchiha Sasuke.

Kali ini dia memakai pakaian favoritnya. Celana panjang merah darah berbahan katun lembut membungkus kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Atasan tanpa lengan dengan kerah _sanghai_―kerah model baju cina―berwarna putih kemerahan membungkus badan mungilnya. Tak lupa sebuah syal dengan warna yang senada dengan celananya melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Jam tangan dan beberapa gelang kain dengan warna senada, melingkar di tangan kirinya.

Di wajahnya hanya terpoles bedak tipis dan _lip gloss _warna _peach_. Simpel saja. Sakura sudah cantik tanpa perlu memakai _make up _yang berlebihan. Setelah dirasa sudah pas dengan seluruh dandanannya, Sakura pindah dari hadapan cermin, mengambil iPhone-nya, lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya, mulai menuju taman belakang sekolah.

…

Dari kejauhan, Sakura sudah bisa melihat pohon _Weeping Yellow _yang dikatakan Sasuke. Dahan-dahan pohon itu menjulur rendah menuju tanah, seperti berfungsi sebagai kanopi bagi siapa pun yang berada di bawahnya. Mata _emerald_-nya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang berdiri di bawah _Weeping Yellow_-nya.

Sepertinya Sakura terlambat lagi.

Dia berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang di sana. Dengan napas sedikit tersengal, Sakura sampai di dekatnya. "Sasuke-_kun_!" panggilnya. Dan laki-laki Uchiha itu menoleh.

"Ah, kau terlambat lagi, Saku―" Ucapannya terhenti seketika kala mata _onyx_-nya tertuju pada gadis _pink_ di dekatnya. Gadis itu … sangat manis dan cantik. Benar-benar indah. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar terpana dibuatnya.

Sakura menyadari tatapan itu lalu memanggil laki-laki tampan di depannya. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Bak tersambar petir, Sasuke tersadar dari terpananya. "Oh, Sakura," ucapnya setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Gadis ini benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan imej _stoic_-nya.

"Kaubilang ingin bicara. Bicara apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura dengan senyumnya lagi.

Lalu angin berembus pelan, mengayunkan dedaunan _Weeping Yellow_ yang dahannya menggantung hingga nyaris menyentuh tanah, menutupi tubuh keduanya. Sinar matahari yang terpancar juga menjadi remang lalu membias ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura hingga ia bisa mencium wangi parfum _strawberry_ yang tercium dari tubuh gadis itu. Sasuke merendah, menyusupkan tangan kirinya ke balik punggung Sakura, menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura," bisiknya lalu mengecup bibir ranum si gadis, mengulum dan melumatnya tanpa sempat memberikan Sakura untuk mengerti situasinya.

Haruno Sakura membelalak tidak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa laki-laki itu juga … mencintainya. Berjinjit sedikit sambil meyusupkan kedua tangannya di balik leher Sasuke, Sakura membalas ciuman hangat dan manis itu, balik melumatnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_," bisiknya balik di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Angin berembus lagi lalu membawa dahan _Weeping Yellow_ yang seperti kanopi untuk menutupi mereka dan tersembunyi di balik dedaunannya, membiarkan pasangan itu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Si gadis bahagia, si laki-laki juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Malam,**_

_**Merah memenuhi sisi, musik merdu mengalun indah. Si gadis bahagia, si laki-laki …**_

… _**tidak.**_

**.**

**.**

**13 Juni 2013, Kamis**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Haruno Sakura duduk di kursi di hadapan meja belajarnya yang berwarna putih. Sangat kontras warnanya dengan dinding kamarnya yang berwarna _pink_ tua nyaris kemerahan. Di atas meja itu tergeletak satu buku dengan sampul merah darah. Hanya _notebook_ biasa yang … dipenuhi dengan foto dan tulisan tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah dikumpulkannya sejak awal masuk SMA.

Gadis itu memang sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak lama.

Kemarin adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan baginya. Uchiha Sasuke menembaknya, menciumnya, lalu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sekarang, Sakura sedang berkutat dengan iPhone-nya. Gadis itu membaca lagi email dari kekasihnya tadi sore.

_From: __uchiha_sasuke23 .jp_

_Sakura, kau mau datang ke rumahku malam ini? Kautahu aku buruk dalam pelajaran Kimia. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membantu tugasku. Kujemput nanti malam._

Sekilas Sakura berpikir, apa laki-laki itu hanya akan bicara panjang melalui tulisan? Lalu dia merengut membaca email itu. Sudah pukul sebelas, Sasuke belum juga menjemputnya. Ke mana laki-laki Uchiha itu? Masa iya baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih, sudah berbohong? Sakura tidak yakin. Dia akan segera kembali melempar iPhone-nya ke tempat tidur jika tidak ada suara email baru masuk.

Sakura kembali menarik ponselnya yang nyaris saja dilemparnya barusan. Ada email baru dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan gerakan cepat Sakura membuka dan membacanya.

_From: __uchiha_sasuke23 .jp_

_Maaf, Sakura. Kuharap kau masih menungguku. Aku punya urusan yang cukup rumit tadi, dengan Itachi-niisan. Niisan malam ini sangat menyebalkan. Kujemput kau sekarang. Aku akan tiba lima menit lagi._

Gadis itu kembali mengembangkan senyumnya setelah membaca _email_ itu lalu segera mengetik balasannya.

_To: __uchiha_sasuke23 .jp_

_Baiklah, Sasuke-kun. Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih menunggumu meski aku sedikit kesal._

_Sent_. _Email_ balasan terkirim.

Sakura yang sudah siap dengan penampilannya sejak tadi, segera saja menyambar tas selempangnya lalu menjejalkan buku catatan Kimianya dan buku bersampul merah darahnya ke sana. Lalu Sakura melongok untuk melihat lagi isi tasnya. Tempat pensil, catatan Kimia, buku merah darah, dan … sebuah pisau lipat _silver_.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, kapan dia memasukkan pisau itu ke sana? Apa dia lupa pernah memasukkannya? Tak ambil pusing, Sakura menganggapnya dia memasukkan pisau itu untuk pembelaan diri jika ada yang menyerangnya. Gadis pink itu langsung saja keluar dari kamarnya lalu turun ke lantai bawah menuju pintu depan. Dia keluar dari rumahnya dan menunggu Sasuke di depan pagar.

…

"Kau sendirian, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura sambil menerawang ke sekelilingnya.

Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan tugas Kimianya, menunda dulu menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya. Dia harus menyelesaikan soal ke lima ini dulu sebelum lupa caranya yang telah diajarkan oleh Sakura-nya barusan.

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di ruang keluarga rumah Uchiha dengan meja persegi panjang di tengahnya. Sofa-sofa yang dibungkus dengan bahan kulit berwarna putih, mengelilingi mejanya. Keduanya duduk lesehan untuk langsung menulis di atasnya.

"_Ne_ Sasuke-_kun_―"

Yang dipanggil pun selesai dengan soal ke limanya. "Ya, aku sendirian, Sakura. Kedua orang tuaku sedang keluar negeri sementara Itachi-_niisan_ baru saja keluar bersamaan dengan aku menjemputmu," katanya.

Lalu Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan dia berpikir lagi, sepertinya ini kali pertama kekasihnya berbicara lebih panjang dari biasanya. Sasuke pun kembali melanjutkan tugas Kimianya di soal ke enam.

Gadis _pink_ itu kemudian bergerak seolah di luar kendali pikirannya―sebenarnya dia sadar. Dia merogoh tasnya lalu mengambil pisau yang sedari kapan sudah ada di sana.

Sebentar, apa kautahu dengan _Derelogy_? Katakanlah seperti _tsundere,_ _kuudere_, _dandere_, _yandere_―seperti itu. Haruno Sakura punya salah satunya di dalam kepribadiannya. Dia juga menyadarinya dengan sangat jelas.

_Yandere_.

Sifat seseorang di mana kala ia jatuh cinta, ia akan melepaskan perasaannya dengan kekerasan yang akan ditimpakan pada laki-laki yang dicintainya. Tak peduli apa bentuk kekerasannya. Yang penting dia bahagia dan … laki-laki itu akan mengalami penderitaan berikut dengan rintihan kesakitannya. Gadis _yandere_ ini sebenarnya sangat mencintai kekasihnya, namun cintanya yang dibarengi dengan ketidakstabilan mental di dirinya membuatnya menyalurkan perasaanya melalui kekerasan.

Gadis _yandere_ awalnya terlihat sangat baik, lembut, penuh kasih sayang, sebelum akhirnya perasaannya menghancurkan semuanya dan berujung pada kekerasan. Sakura suka hal itu. Dia senang mendengarnya karena dia mencintai si laki-laki. Sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

Sakura mengeluarkan pisau lipat silvernya dan membuka pisau itu. Sasuke tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa gadis itu tengah merangkak jalan mendekatinya.

"_Ne _Sasuke-_kuuun_, _aishiteru neee_," ucap Sakura dengan suara layaknya anak kecil.

Tanpa memperdulikan si laki-laki _raven_ yang sedang membuat tugasnya, Sakura langsung menelusupkan kedua tangannya melalui bahu Sasuke, memeluknya erat. Sasuke yang kaget, nyaris saja jatuh terlentang ke belakang.

"S-Sakura! Kenapa tiba-tib―"

"Sasuke-_kuuunn_~ _Hontou ni aishiteru neee_~" kata Sakura lagi lalu mengecup bibir laki-laki itu dan langsung melumatnya, menekannya terus ke bawah hingga Sasuke terbaring di bawahnya dan Sakura tetap menindihnya sambil terus menciumnya.

Pisau itu ada di tangan kanan Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar kaget. Kini posisi mereka berdua berada di antara sofa panjang dan meja persegi panjang yang dijadikan Sasuke sebagai tempat belajar. Sakura terus melumat bibir si laki-laki _raven_ sementara tubuhnya menindih dada dan perut Sasuke. Dia sedikit menggeliat di atasnya.

"_Aishiteru neeee_, Sasuke-_kuuuunhh_," ucap Sakura lagi disertai dengan desahannya sendiri karena dia berbicara di saat ia mencium laki-laki itu.

Sasuke merasa dia butuh pasokan udara. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba bertindak seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke mulai sedikit berpikir, mungkin kekasihnya ingin bercinta dengannya. Sasuke akan balik mendekap gadis yang menindih tubuhnya jika dia tidak merasakan logam besi tipis dan tajam menggores tulang bahu kirinya dalam.

Sontak laki-laki Uchiha itu berteriak. "AAARGH!"

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis pink itu langsung melepas ciumannya di saat Sasuke berteriak.

Sakura memandang si laki-laki _onyx _dengan tampang polos seolah tidak mengerti apa-apa melalui mata hijau _emerald_-nya yang berbinar. Gadis itu menduduki perutnya sekarang. Tangan kanannya mengangkat pisau lipat silver-nya yang sudah mulai berlumur darah.

Itu darah Uchiha Sasuke.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka menahan sakit, _onyx_ Sasuke bertemu dengan _emerald _Sakura. Laki-laki itu menatap tak percaya pada kekasihnya.

"Ada apa … denganmu, Saku―"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru gadis itu memotong ucapannya.

Lalu dia mulai menggerakkan lagi tangan kanan mulusnya yang menggenggam pisau dan dengan cepat menekannya ke lengan kiri atas Sasuke. Sasuke berjengit lalu meringis. Pisau itu menusuk dalam lengannya. Sakura terus menekannya hingga ujung logam pisaunya menyentuh bagian yang keras.

Tulang.

Lalu Sakura mendorong pisaunya ke arah bawah secara vertikal, mengiris daging lengan sang Uchiha. Suara yang mengilukan terdengar. Suara beradunya logam mata pisau dengan tulang lengan.

**KRRTT―**

"UAAAAAARGH‼"

Sakura menyeringai senang saat mendengar teriakan kekasihnya. Musik merdu terasa mengalun dengan indah di telinganya. Suara Sasuke sangat merdu baginya. Darah dari lengan atas itu memercik dan memuncrat ke segala arah. Darah-darah itu mengenai sofa putih di sekitar mereka juga mengotori lantai keramik rumahnya.

Sakura dengan cepat langsung mencabut pisaunya. Tangan gadis itu sudah benar-benar berlumuran darah. Wajah cantiknya juga terciprat. Namun Sakura sangat menikmatinya. Dia dengan senang melihat mata _onyx _Sasuke yang sangat indah itu membelalak lebar, bergerak cepat ke kiri dan ke kanan demi menahan sakit.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_~"

Lalu Sakura yang masih menduduki Sasuke, meraih tangan kanan laki-laki itu. Dipandanginya dahulu tangan itu sementara Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena sakit yang mengilukan ini. Bahkan untuk sekedar menyingkirkan kekasihnya pun ia merasa tidak sanggup. Sakura lalu dengan cepat menusukkan pisaunya di telapak kanan sebelah dalam Sasuke hingga menembus punggung tangannya.

"UWAAAAAGH‼"

Gadis itu malah semakin memutar-mutar pisau yang sedang menancap di telapak tangan kekasihnya kala teriakan kesakitan Sasuke menyerang pendengarannya. Dia sedang menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang ada di dirinya. Darah itu kali ini memuncrat deras dan memenuhi tubuh Sakura sendiri dan menyiprat juga ke wajah tampan Sasuke, membuat kulit putih itu tampak indah dengan warna terang yang membercak di sana.

Dirasa sudah puas, Sakura menarik pisaunya tapi masih tetap memegang tangan Sasuke. Napas laki-laki itu tersengal hebat. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar tidak tertahankan. Sasuke merasa mendadak pening. Dia kehilangan banyak darah.

Namun Sakura tidak ambil peduli. Si gadis pink mendekatkan pisaunya ke jari-jemari kanan Sasuke. Lalu dengan pandangan penuh nafsu dan binar-binar, dia menggesekkan pisaunya di pangkal jari-jari Sasuke―seperti menggergaji―secara horizontal membuat suara ngilu beradunya tulang dan logam tajam terdengar lagi.

**KRRT, KRRTT, KRRTT**

**PLUK, PLUK, PLUK**

"AAAAAARGH‼"

Kelingking, manis, tengah, telunjuk―satu demi satu jari-jari itu jatuh ke lantai, berpisah dari tempatnya, tangan kanan Sasuke. Kini hanya tersisa ibu jari di tangan pemuda _onyx _itu. Sakura tersenyum lagi. Darah benar-benar sudah mengotori sekeliling mereka.

Kondisi Sasuke terlihat mengerikan sekarang. Jari jemari berserakan di sekitarnya. Yang kelingking malah terjatuh tepat di atas keningnya. Darah mengalir deras dari kedua tangannya, menggenangi lantai rumah Sasuke sendiri.

Dengan tanpa rasa kasihan sama sekali, Sakura pindah dari posisinya menduduki Sasuke lalu menancapkan pisaunya ke pipi laki-laki itu hingga menembus ke bagian dalam mulutnya, memutarnya sedikit lalu mengenai tenggorokannya. Lagi-lagi darah memuncrat deras dari sana. _Emerald_ gadis pink itu semakin bersinar kala melihat kekasihnya bersimbah darah kesakitan dan hampir mati begitu.

Sasuke ingin berteriak namun tidak lagi bisa. Pita suaranya rusak karena pisau yang mengenai dalam tenggorokannya barusan. Jika dia teriak, hanyalah darah yang tersembur dari sana.

"Akh … akh … ohok …!"

Hanya itu yang terdengar dari Sasuke. Si laki-laki _raven_ mulai merasa kesadarannya menjauh perlahan. Sakura menarik pisaunya lagi lalu dengan brutal kembali ia tancapkan ke mata kiri Sasuke. Gadis itu memutar-mutar pisaunya di dalam rongga mata _onyx_ itu dan suara ngilu terdengar kembali.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak tanpa suara. Ia terlihat megap-megap dengan darah yang terus menyembur dari mulutnya. Tangan kirinya mengepal kencang sementara yang kanan, yang telah dipotong habis jari-jarinya hingga tersisa ibu jari saja, terlihat bergerak aneh karena berusaha untuk mengepal namun tak ada jari di sana.

Sakura menyendokkan pisaunya lalu mencungkil bola mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Bola mata itu keluar dari rongganya secara paksa dan terpelanting tak jauh dari posisi mereka, menggelinding ke dekat kaki sofa, menyisakan jejak darah di sana.

Mata _emerald_ Sakura membelalak lebar ketika sadar ada bagian yang belum diapa-apakan olehnya. Ditariknya lagi pisaunya lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga kanan Sasuke. Sakura memegang daun telinga itu dengan tangan kirinya lalu dia mengiris pangkal telinganya. Beradunya pisau dan tulang rawan di sana tidak menimbulkan suara melainkan hanyalah getaran saja dan tetap dinikmati oleh Sakura.

Telinga itu terlepas juga dari tempat seharusnya. Sakura meletakkannya di atas sofa―entah untuk apa. Dia masih menyaksikan Sasuke yang terlentang, yang tetap berteriak tanpa suara dan tersedak-sedak dengan darahnya sendiri. Hijau _emerald_ Sakura sedikit hilang binar-binarnya saat ia melihat Sasuke yang mulai diam dan gerakan-gerakannya berhenti perlahan.

Kesadaran Uchiha Sasuke menghilang seutuhnya. Tidak tahu apakah laki-laki itu pingsan atau mati.

Sakura kesal melihatnya. Kenapa tidak bergerak lagi? Kenapa tidak berteriak lagi? Kenapa tidak mengalirkan darah lagi?! Namun tak apa, Sakura masih akan mencintai kekasihnya dengan sepenuh hati melebihi apapun di dunia ini meski sang kekasih tidak lagi bergerak dan 'menghibur'-nya.

Sakura bangkit berdiri dari posisinya lalu memandang ke sekitarnya. Darah merah kental membercak di segala sisi. Satu bola mata yang tadi menggelinding, menjejakkan darah dengan lendir. Bau anyir―bau karat menyerbak di mana-mana. Sakura tersenyum lebar, sangat senang.

"Haruno Sakura sangat mencintai Uchiha Sasuke-_kun_ melebihi apapun di dunia ini!"

Si gadis bahagia, si laki-laki tidak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's Note**_

HUAH!

Ya Allah akhirnya _fic_ ini kelar! *sujud syukur*

Saya ngetik _fic_ ini ngebut untuk _Suspense Day_. Ini _fic_ pertama saya dengan _pair_ SasuSaku dan ini juga _fic_ pertama saya yang nggak ada Deidara di ceritanya HUAHAHA *bangga(?)*

Lagian, mau ditaruh di mana juga deh Deidara-nya. /yaudahitugakpenting

Maaf kalo _gore_-nya kurang greget. Pusing juga deskrpisiin _gore_-nya -_-  
Jadi cuma segitu, deh. Tadinya mau bikin sampe dicincang-cincang gitu. Tapi ingat kalo Sakura itu kekasihnya Sasuke. Jadi dia gak bakalan sampe nyincang kekasihnya sendiri.

_Btw_ daripada _yandere_, kok rasanya lebih kayak psikopat yak? =3=  
atau sama aja? =3=

Ya okelah ini _gore_ pertama saya karena _fic_ kedua saya yang _gore_ juga itu _discontinued_, jadi inilah yang pertama~! /terus

Oke daripada saya makin banyak bacot di sini, bersediakah para pembaca sekalian untuk meninggalkan jejak di _fic_ saya ini dengan menyentuh(?) kolom r_eview_? =D

_Sincerely_,

Deidei Rinnepero13


End file.
